Travis Nash
'''Travis David Nash '''is the son of Jack Nash and the brother of Joel Nash. He's the half brother of Tom and Claire Andrews. He's also the husband of Rebecca Fisher and the ex-fiance of Donna Bishop and Kelly Watson. He's the uncle of Tom and Gypsy Nash and the great uncle of Gypsy's daughter, Lily Smith. Storylines Travis is the younger of two sons, born to Jack Nash (John Grant) and his wife in 1971. Travis attended the local high school with Donna Bishop, whom he dated, Rob Storey and Steven Matheson. After leaving High School, Travis began working in Somalia and met Kibiri Mboto and they began a relationship. Kibiri was later shot and killed. Travis arranged for Kibiri's younger sister, Stephanie, to be smuggled out of the country and he returned to Australia. Travis is a witness to Laura Bonnetti's death, after she and her boyfriend, Curtis Reed, play on some railway tracks. Travis comforts a distraught Curtis and supports him when he descends into alcoholism. While back in the bay, Travis reconnects with his old friends Donna and Rob. Travis and Donna rekindle their relationship, after Donna dumps her violent boyfriend Andrew Warren. They later leave for Canada on a whale-watching trip. Several months later, Travis returns after breaking off his engagement with Donna and moves back into his house to find two new tenants, local doctor Kelly Watson and old friend Steven. Travis and Steven compete for Kelly's affections and Travis wins. When Kelly suffers a scare at the hospital after treating an HIV-positive patient, Travis stands by her. Stephanie arrives and Travis and Kelly become her guardians. When Stephanie dies after a cliff fall, Travis is distraught as he promised Kibiri he would always look after her. Travis asks Kelly's father for her hand in marriage and the couple become engaged. Kelly receives a promotion at a city hospital and she realises that Travis is not cut out for city life and they part. Travis rents his house out to Kelly's replacement at Northern Districts hospital, Lachlan Fraser and Jesse McGregor. Travis falls for Rebecca Fisher and they marry in a ceremony on the beach, with Rebecca's father, Donald, presiding as the celebrant. When Pippa Ross and her new partner Ian Routledge leave Summer Bay, Travis and Rebecca take over the tenancy at Summer Bay House and the Caravan Park. They look after Pippa's remaining foster children; Sam Marshall and Justine Welles. Pippa's adoptive daughter, Sally Fletcher, begins to feel that the Nashes are forcing her out of her own home. After coming to an agreement, Sally moves into Travis' house with Jesse and Vinnie Patterson. Travis' brother Joel, his wife, Natalie), and their children Gypsy and Tom, move to Summer Bay after Joel takes a position at Yabbie Creek Police Station. Joel and Travis are initially frosty to one another as Joel had disappeared seventeen years earlier without a word. He tells Travis that their father had made unwanted sexual advances towards Natalie and the two brothers reconcile. When Joel, Natalie and the kids are left homeless after a confrontation with Robert Perez (Toni Poli), Travis and Rebecca invite them to move in. Travis discovers his father had another family and meets his half-sister, Claire Andrews, who is resentful that Travis inherited Jack's house and business and she begins stealing from him. Joel suggests Travis presses charges, but he refuses to. Travis and Rebecca jump at the chance of work on a tall ship and leave Summer Bay quietly, after Joel and Natalie agree to take care of the house and Justine and Peta Janossi. Travis and Rebecca set up home in Canada and a couple of years later, Donald reveals that they have had a son together.